Wolf's Job! Episode 8
Three days have passed, since Wolf took Serenity to the hospital and Wolf hasn't slept for 3 days, but was offered to, but Wolf hasn't slept. Serenity) Wolf... you can sleep! Wolf) Nah... I'm fine ( eyes start to close, but Wolf opens them back up ) Serenity) Wolf, you sure? Wolf) Yeah, I'm sure... Serenity) It's 8pm... So, I guess it's time to find out, what your job is... Wolf) Finally! Serenity) Wow... Look at those fireworks. I never seen that many in my life... ' ' Ring Annouuncer) Please Welcome, our newest superstar, The Wolf! ( The Big Bad Wolf song starts to play, the lights turn to a dark blue, a moon from the yellow lights is on the ring's mat ) BOOM! ( Fire pops up and then fades away with Wolf having his hand in the air, Wolf is wearing two paw gloves, a wolf mask, two paws for his feet, a gray shirt with a logo with a moon and T with a W in the middle of it. ) ( Wolf high fives people and is getting a cheer reaction ) ( Then Wolf walks into the ring and grabs a microphone ) Wolf) First off, for everyone who doesn't know, " The Wolf is herere!" I kind-of have to laugh... I played you guys good! You all cheered me... I HATE YOU ALL, for one! I DON'T NEED YOU, is two! YOU'll JUST HOLD ME BACK, is the third reason! I can go on and on! Crowd) BOO! Wolf) We got short people, like me. Tall people, wide people, thin people... and on... More then half you guys have no muscle or anything! Some of you look like ! ''' '''Crowd) Shut up, you suck! Wolf) No... You guys suck! Crowd) No you! Wolf) Nah... YOU GUYS! ( A member of the crowd throughs a ball at Wolf ) BONG! Wolf) Who threw that! Crowd) Not us! Wolf) YOU GUYS SU... ( Interruption ) ' '( Arric walks to the ring with a microphone ) Arric) So you debut today and yet you already are running your mouth! You're WEIRD! Wolf) Thank you! Arric) I sense you like to play games with others... Wolf) I do! I mean right now... YOU SUCK! ( Slaps Arric's face ) Now... What are you going to do about that? Arric) I know what I'm going to do! ( Knocks Wolf to the ground and starts kicking him ) ( Arric rolls outside of the ring, grabs a steel chair, and walks back in ) Arric) GET UP! ( Wolf gets up with his back facing Arric ) ( Arric swings the chair at Wolf's back 5 times ) Arric) You done? Crowd) YAY! Wolf) No, I'm not! ( Wolf gets up, but groin shots Arric, turns him around and hits a reverse DDT on a steel chair ) Arric) AUW! ( Wolf picks Blue up and hits a Pumphandle Cutter ) Wolf) Hmm... ( Puts the steel chair on Arric's mid-section and goes up 5 feet above Arric ) Yes! ( Jumps off and hits a Frog Splash on Arric, with a steel chair on his mid-section. ) ( Wolf walks out of the ring and is laughing at what he did ) Wolf) That's why you leave me be! ( Back from looking at the TV ) Serenity) WOLF! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO THOSE PEOPLE! Wolf) It's called acting... Everything is acted out, I just have to perform it. ' '( May starts to cry ) Serenity) Wolf can you go get May... ''' '''Wolf) Okay... ( Picks May up and puts her in Serenity's arms ) ( Serenity starts rocking May back and forth, until she falls asleep ) Wolf) When do you get out? Serenity) Tomorrow... Wolf) Okay... ( May falls to sleep ) Serenity) Wolf, going to sleep looks good, doesn't it? Wolf) ZZZ...zzz...ZzZzZ! 'Serenity) Never mind, I'm talking to myself now... I guess I should get some sleep too... ( Kisses May's forehead and Wolf's cheek ) Tomorrow... ' http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Day_Before_The_Storm!_Episode_9 Should I do more of Wolf's job episodes? Yes! No! Have Fun! What would you rate this episode A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Arric Category:May